Truth and Dare
by Princess Aziza
Summary: Rosalie wants to play Truth and Dare! What will the other Cullens do? Includes the Volvo, sparkles, and...Baby Bop!
1. Rosalie's Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Bella POV

"Edward, what are we going to do today?" I asked. I really didn't mind just lying next to Edward on my bed (Charlie went to work), but I wanted to see my soon-to-be siblings. I wondered what Alice had in store for today…

The phone rang about two seconds later. Edward picked it up off the bed and looked at the caller ID. He sighed, so I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said into the phone. I was right. "Hold on, one second." He put the phone on speaker, and Alice's chattering filled the room.

"…And Emmett was bored of playing video games, so Rosalie had a brilliant idea! Carlisle and Esme are still on vacation, so get your butts over to the house in the next ten minutes or I _will_ take Bella shopping for her wedding night _outfit_." I blushed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Bella, tell that overprotective fiancée of yours that you want to spend the whole day with us and that will get you off the hook for what I have planned for tomorrow."

I sighed. "Fine, but no lingerie"-my face turned redder-"shopping tomorrow."

Alice groaned. "Fine. Ten minutes." With that, she hung up.

Edward stroked my face. "You don't have to do this, you know."

I looked at him skeptically. "It's that or I spend all day at Victoria's Secret tomorrow." I shuddered.

"Well, I suppose we should get going. It's a good thing you got dressed." I nodded fervently in agreement.

He pulled me up off my bed and carried me out the door, set me inside the Volvo, climbed in and started driving.

We arrived at the Cullen house with two minutes to spare. Emmett almost completely ripped the door off when he opened the door as we pulled up and scooped me into his arms.. When I say ripped, I mean _ripped_. The door was now hanging on its hinges. And Edward was _not _happy when he saw that. In fact, even furious was an understatement. In fact, Edward looked like he was about to explode.

"Emmett!" he roared. "You will pay for that!" It was actually a good thing Emmett was holding me.

"Sorry, Edward! But I was so excited about what Rosie planned!" Emmett pleaded. Ha! Pathetic excuse if you ask me.

"NO! We are not going to play that!"

"Edward, please calm down. I'm sure whatever it is isn't too bad. And Emmett will pay for fixing the Volvo," I said soothingly.

"Ooh, Emmett! You're so dead when Rose sees it!" Alice sang, dancing up to us. Edward was still seething.

"When I see wha-" Rosalie's mouth fell open as she took in the scene before her. Emmett was holding me in his arms for dear life, Edward was ready to rip his head off but he didn't want to hurt me, and Alice was grinning smugly. I was trying to reason with my fiancée so he wouldn't do anything rash. Her eyes locked on the Volvo door, almost completely off the door. She froze.

An evil smile crept onto Edward's face, making him look absolutely evil.

"Emmett, put down Bella and I won't kill you." Emmett looked relieved and immediately sat me down. Alice pulled me out of the way, over to Edward, as all hell broke loose.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett's eyes widened and he backed away slowly in the direction of the house. Rosalie stalked slowly in his direction and Emmett turned to run into the house. Jasper was in front of him, chuckling. Emmett whimpered and turned to face his wife. I'm so glad I couldn't see her face, because if I did I'd probably die of fright.

"Edward, you said you wouldn't kill me!" Emmett cried.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, but I never mentioned your darling wife."

"Do you know how long it takes to fix a car door when it's like that?! Or even order a new one?" Rosalie hissed.

"Um…well…" Emmett stuttering was a really amusing sight.

"Three days, Emmett! Then I have to fit it onto the car, which takes an additional two days! That's a total of one whole school week!" Rosalie shrieked.**(AN: I just made something up)  
**

"Rose, baby, I'm so sorry, but-" Edward cut him off.

"Sorry? _Sorry?! _Sorry doesn't cut it. What are we going to drive around in and remain _inconspicuous_?" he snarled. I placed my hand gently on his arm. "And if we're playing your stupid game-" This time Rose interrupted.

"Stupid?" Her fury was focused on Emmett, but she was getting angry at Edward now.

"Well, I'll take back the stupid comment- I only said it because you know what Emmett will do." Rosalie shrugged, accepting that.

"Anyway, what will we drive around in?"

"My Jeep?" Emmett suggested timidly.

"Like they'd give you the privilege!" Alice cackled. She was getting a kick out of this. I noticed she held a video camera in her hands.

"This is excellent, but this has to stop before I go insane," Jasper spoke for the first time. Rosalie huffed and came toward us, cursing her husband under her breath. She eased into the Volvo and drove at my old truck's pace to the garage. She was back in two minutes. Emmett was still trying to get Rose to talk to him as we walked into the house.

"Can somebody tell me exactly _why_ I'm here, and what led up to this?" I whispered. Jasper had calmed everyone down for the most part.

"Rosalie wanted to play Truth and Dare," Edward replied. "Not anymore, though."

"Aw, come on, Rose! Think of the possibilities!" My eyes glazed over as I thought of all the things we could make Emmett do…call Carlisle and tell him that he loves him; separate him from Rosalie, his Jeep, his sports, and his video games for at least a month; make him strip for Lauren and Jessica…I sighed happily.

"Bella, I can't see anything! Make up your mind!" Alice whined.

"Come on, _please? _It's the perfect way to get revenge!" I pulled the puppy dog eyes Alice had taught me.

"Bella, you've been hanging out with Alice too long," Edward sighed.

"Please, Edward? It would make me happy."

"Fine. I'm in. Alice?"

"Duh! Everyone's in, except for Rose."

"Rose, please? You can help me get revenge on Emmett! I've got a ton of good ideas!" I begged.

"Fine, just stop bugging me!" she snapped. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Sorry, Rose," I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just so pissed at my husband." She smiled at me timidly.

"It's fine, Rose."

Her smile turned evil, similar to the one Edward had earlier. "And I've got some ideas, too!"

"Good! We'll start with the truth round first, then we'll switch to the dare round," Alice exclaimed. "In a circle, everyone!"

Edward sat on my right side, Rosalie sat on my left. Emmett tried to sit next to Rose but Alice shoved him out of the way and sat there. Jasper sat on Edward's other side. Emmett had to sit as far away from Rose as the circle would allow.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will!" Alice cried. "And I pick…"

**Before i update, i need at least twenty reviews!**


	2. The Truths Part 1

**Okay, so I finally updated today! Sorry, but my internet was screwing up and my dad just fixed it. But i did type up 2 chapters, so you have 2 to read today! YAY! Thank you to everyone who updated. And don't hurt me if you think this isn't too funny. I'm not that good at humor- well, i don't think so.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sad, right?**

* * *

Bella POV

"Rosalie. Is it true you've dyed your hair before?" Alice asked innocently. Innocent Alice? Yeah, right. More like a mischievous little pixie sized vampire.

Rosalie glared at her. "Two years ago on April Fools, _you_ put rainbow dye in my shampoo. That stuff took _weeks _to get out, Alice! _Weeks!_" Then she smirked. "Though, I guess I deserved it after I covered the school in pictures of you in that kilt, polka-dot shirt, and doll makeup!"

Alice in a clashing outfit? I had to see this. I wonder if they still had that picture somewhere…

Alice growled. "You promised to never speak of that again!"

"You should have thought of that before you made me tell Bella and Edward about the hair dye!"

"Actually, I heard it through everyone's thoughts and saw the dye on your head," Edward clarified.

I turned to look at him. "You didn't pull any pranks? Why?"

"I was hunting with Carlisle in the mountains."

"But we managed to tinker with his car so that it only played 'I Kissed a Girl' until he took the key out of the ignition," Emmett chipped in, probably trying to get into Edward's and Rose's good books again. They glared at him.

"It takes forever to fix a car door, but it takes minutes to fix crossing some wires!" Rosalie spat at him. Emmett's face fell. I bit my lip to hide a smile, but Emmett saw it.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Bella? Then-"

"Uh, uh, uh, Emmett! It's Rosalie's turn to pick," Alice sang.

Rosalie smirked and turned to Jasper. "How do you feel about the Confederates losing to the Union?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"The Confederates should have won! We were just fighting for our way of life! But no! President Lincoln _had _to sign the stupid Emancipation Proclamation! We weren't even part of the freaking Union, and he thinks he can boss us around!" Jasper cried, seething about something that happened two hundred years ago.

"Jasper, if the Union didn't win, then African Americans, Cubans, Mexicans, and other races would probably be busting their backs working for others. Hell, we poor humans would probably be working for you vampires!" I gestured to all of them as I spoke.

"Bella, Lincoln still had no right to boss us around!"

"Like you did with the slaves?"

"NO!"

"Jasper, it's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, because we had no say in the matter!"

"Exactly. Neither did the slaves. The only difference is, you didn't get beaten whenever you didn't do what you were told!"

"Yes, but…but…we were separated!"

"And the slaves ran to the North, so they should be free, right? WRONG! You southerners sent hunters into Northern territory and brought them back, then whipped them because they ran away."

"They were our slaves!"

"They were human beings! You treated them like animals when they were human beings!" I crossed my arms.

Jasper was speechless. Everything was silent for a long moment.

"Wow, Bella. You actually managed to silence Jasper in a debate about the Civil War. No one has ever done that before," Rosalie finally said in awe.

"His mind is blank, too," Edward whispered. It was silent for another moment, then Jasper hunched his shoulders in defeat.

"You win, Bella," he sighed.

I smirked victoriously. "Never bet against the human."

"That's _my _line!" Alice cried.

"But you're not human," I reminded her.

"I know that, Bella. _My _saying is 'never bet against the psychic.' You changed one word," she pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Alice," I cooed.

"Um, in case you've forgotten, it's Jasper's turn," Edward reminded us. He pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, that's good, Jasper!" Edward breathed while Alice laughed. Rose and I looked at each other impatiently.

"Emmett," Jasper said, "have you ever watched a baby show and if so, what was it, how many seasons have you seen, how many toys do you have and how many times have you seen each season?"

Emmett looked down as the rest of us laughed.

"You're right, Edward. That _is _a good one," I laughed.

"Well, Emmett?" Rosalie asked dangerously.

* * *

**Emmett's still in trouble! Haha! I'm working on other stories, too. I'll post them ASAP.**

**ASHLEY  
**


	3. The Truths Part 2

**So here's the remainder of the dares. And the shows Jasper names? I hated all of them (they weren't on when i was little) but the early shows of Barney were better. Not good, but better than today's episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Wiggles. Why would i want to own the Wiggles?

* * *

**

Bella POV

Emmett glared at Jasper. "You promised when you found those things that you wouldn't tell anyone else about them!"

"But _I'm _not telling anyone about them. _You _are!" Jasper laughed.

"No. I'm not telling."

"You have to! It's in the rules!"

"Emmett, spill or Alice and I will spend as long as we want giving you a makeover," I threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just…no makeover, please. Have mercy!" Emmett begged. Let me tell you one thing- Emmett and begging don't mix. **(A/N: That would be very weird to see.) **

"Answer Jasper's questions!"

"Fine! And exactly what would you classify as a baby show?"

"Barney, Lazy Town, Caillou, anything that little kids watch," Jasper counted off on his fingers, shuddering after each one.

"Yes, that counts," Edward laughed.

"Aw, man! Fine! I've seen every season of the Wiggles at least twice, and I have every stuffed animal figure of Dorothy that has ever been made." **(A/N: I don't care what that dinosaur's name is, so if i messed up, forgive me.)**

I was laughing hard with the others- until he mentioned the dinosaur. Jasper and Edward noticed immediately as I froze in fear.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Emmett? Did you just say that you have every one of those dinosaur dolls ever made?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

"No, I'm good," I said. Too fast.

"Emmett, no!" Edward snarled. Emmett was gone and back down in a second- with a Dorothy doll! He shoved it in front of my face. I batted it away and stood up.

"Keep that thing away from me if you want to live!" I all but shrieked. Emmett tossed it at me again. I tossed it to Alice.

"On it!" she declared, heading upstairs and coming back down with three shopping bags full of DVDs and Dorothy dolls. I shuddered.

"Hey! What are you doing with my things?!" Emmett cried, getting up again. Edward and Jasper held him down.

"Burning them," I replied.

"Bella, what happened to the sweet, innocent girl who blushed a lot and was so kind to others, especially her own brother?" he asked.

"First, you're only my brother in a friend sense. I see you as my big brother, and you see me as your little sister, but we're not related, not even by 'adoption'," I said, using air quotes, "and second, your wife and sister burned it out of me."

"You're going to make an evil vampire, you hear me? Evil. _Evil. _EVIL!" he screamed as Alice sauntered back in.

"Thank you, Alice," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied with a dazzling smile. "Emmett, do you want to see your DVD, Dorothy doll and bumper sticker bonfire?"

"My bumper stickers! NOOOOO! Cruel world! They died young. YOU WILL BE AVENGED!"

Okay…scary.

"Are we going to keep playing?" Jasper asked. Emmett grinned like that guy on the 'Addams Family'. **(A/N: The dad, I think his name is Gomez. It was that old black and white TV show in the 60's) **

"Oh, no. Emmett!" Edward groaned.

"My turn!" Emmett cried like a little kid. I had a bad feeling I knew what was next.

"Bella…" Yep, I knew he was going to pick me.

"Why are you so scared of Dorothy?"

"Yep, I knew this was coming," I muttered, blushing. Emmett laughed.

"I was five, and I've never really gotten over it!"

"Gotten over what, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"My mom took me to a Wiggles Live show in Phoenix, and that Dorothy thing toppled off the stage and missed me by, like, this much!" I held my index finger and thumb not even a centimeter apart.

Emmett was rolling on the floor, laughing his freaking ass off. Edward and Jasper looked at me with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. Alice and Rose were just giggling, probably at the mental image they conjured up.

"That thing was trying to kill me!"

"Sure it was, Bella," Jasper chuckled.

After they finished laughing (ten minutes later, in Emmett's case) I turned to Alice, keeping my mind undecided. I had no clue what to ask her!

"Just think of a question, Bella," she sighed. Aha! Got one!

"Alice, what is it with you Cullens and cars?"

"Excuse me?"

"What would you do if I suddenly decided to drive your Porsche down to La Push?"

"I'd rip your head off," she said seriously.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"See? My point exactly! You guys act like cars are your children or something!"

"Well, where do I start? They're really fast, really shiny and awesome…you'll understand when you're a vampire," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Maybe, maybe not," I whispered even though they could all hear me.

Alice turned to Edward. "So, Edward," she sang.

This was not going to be good.

"How many times have you…_fantasized…_about Bella and lingerie?" she asked.

Great. What was this? Embarrass Bella Day?

"Well, do you sending me mental images count?" he asked.

"Only if they started your own images," she verified.

"Okay…"

How could he be taking this so calmly?!

"About once a month."

"What did you think about?"

Edward glared at her. "That wasn't part of the original Truth."

Alice sighed. "Fine."

"So now it's Dare time?" Emmett asked. "I'm going first!"

Alice glared daggers at Emmett. Emmett smiled at me like the cat that ate the canary. That meant only one thing…

I was toast.

* * *

**Ooh, Bella's in trouble! Do me a big favor and review! Oh, and I won't be able to update until the 8th of July at the earliest. I'm going to visit my grandparents next Wednesday, and they don't have a computer. The day after that, I might be busy. I will update ASAP as soon as I'm back! Or, maybe I'll give you one more chapter before I leave...if i type fast enough. Oh, well. **

**ASHLEY  
**


	4. Motorcycles, Costumes, and Jail Cells

**It's finally updated! You have two choices: Shoot me in the arm or jump up and down and read this chapter. I wish you'd choose the latter. But hey, I had writer's block. Be glad i got this updated. i meant to update last week. Sorry! **

**Thank you for whoever suggested the lingerie idea. I can't check right now, but you know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Bella POV**

"Okay, Bella. I dare you to-" Edward interrupted Emmett.

"No! Asshole! She could get hurt! Or _killed!_ Are you even thinking?" he growled.

"Edward, this is Emmett we're talking about here. Of course not," Alice hissed.

"Alice, is she gonna get hurt?" Emmett asked her.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Alice cried, outraged. "There are so many decisions that haven't been made yet!"

"Will someone tell me what Emmett wants me to do?" I cried, effectively silencing them. Edward glared at Emmett again. If looks could kill….

"Bella, I dare you to take your motorcycle and ride it around Forks. In a Baby Bop costume with only lingerie underneath," Emmett said with an evil smirk. It took me a minute to process everything. Motorcycle…lingerie…Charlie…Damn him!

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You know I can't do that without Charlie knowing about it! He'll ground me for life!" I shrieked as soon as I found my voice. Emmett covered his ears.

"Ears!" he cried. "And don't worry, Bella."

"First, where are we going to find a Baby Bop costume that'll fit me; second, what are we gonna do with the helmet situation; third, I hate wearing lingerie; fourth, CHARLIE! He's gonna flip!"

Emmett raced upstairs and returned with a green outfit, with a helmet in his other hand.

"Emmett, where the _hell_ did you get that?" Rosalie asked, softly and menacingly.

"Umm… Halloween?" he told her, making it sound like a question.

"Emmett, I will not allow this!" Edward roared.

"Bella, it's either this or you have to kiss Mike Newton for three whole minutes and spend the whole day with him!" Emmett threatened. Edward growled.

I huffed and held out my hand silently. Emmett smirked, tossing the costume and helmet right next to me. Perfect aim.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," Edward said, trying to reason with me. I shrugged. Edward snarled. Alice sighed and went upstairs, dragging me with her. I closed my eyes as she stripped me and put the poor excuse for underwear and costume on me. It was _hot!_

"Emmett, you're lucky we live in the rainiest state on the United States, or I would be risking heat stroke!" I told him as we came down. They took one look at me and Jasper chuckled, Edward and Rosalie scowled, and Emmett laughed so hard I was afraid he'd start an earthquake. I glared at him and put the helmet on, then the head. Emmett held up another video camera and followed me out the door.

"Alice, if you look into my future and see blurs, it's because I'm coming up with the worst possible torture for Emmett!" I told her as I walked to my bike, knowing she would hear me.

_I'm going to _murder _him!_ I thought as I sped past Newton's Outfitter's. _Well, at least I'm almost done. If Charlie ever found out about this…_

I spoke too soon.

Lauren Mallory cruised up next to me in her red Toyota and rolled down the window. "Hey, is the baby convention in town?" She laughed at her own joke, although there was nothing funny about it.

"Shut it, Mallory!" I hollered through the helmet, fake head (which, by the way, was _heavy!_), over the falling rain and the sound of my motorcycle going 80 miles per hour. Lauren's eyebrows raised, so I knew she heard me.

"Swan?!" She laughed her sickly laugh. "You're dressed up as a baby character! Oh, wait till Mike and Tyler hear about this!" She pulled out her cell phone.

I gunned the engine and sped off.

Now, going at ninety miles an hour would be no cause for concern- on a highway, where it didn't rain twenty-four seven. But I wasn't thinking much about the speed limit as I raced past the school. Where a police car sat. And I didn't see it.

The sirens sounded behind me, and I pulled over to the side of the road. I took off the head and threw it to the ground. Then I took my helmet off and let my hair run free. I sighed in relief. The cruiser pulled up behind me and the driver stepped out.

I think we both almost had a stroke at that moment.

Because the policeman was none other than Charlie.

His eyes widened as he took in the motorcycle underneath me, my outfit, and then they focused on my face. His face was slowly turning red.

Did I mention I was going to kill Emmett?

Charlie stormed over to me and dragged me off the bike. "What were you thinking?!" he raged.

"It was a dare, Dad," I sighed, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, a dare? And I suppose going eighty miles an hour in an area where it rains almost constantly is a part of that dare?" he mocked.

"Well, no…"

"You're just lucky Miss Mallory called the station. You could have been hurt!"

My head jerked up. "Mallory did this?" I hissed.

Just then, _she _pulled up next to us. "Oh, Chief, I'm so glad you caught the speeder. Someone could have been hurt!"

I saw red as she smirked. I knew it was a mocking smirk directed at me. I didn't need Edward's ability to tell that. I took the helmet out from under my arm and threw it as hard as I could at her head. She screamed and ducked. It sailed right out the other window. Lauren drove off. Charlie turned me around…

And cuffed me.

My own _father _was taking me to jail! **(A/N: Ouch...)**

"Sorry kiddo, but it's to teach you a lesson." He sat me in the back of his car and drove me to the station. I turned around and saw Emmett sitting in one of the trees, video camera in hand, looking at me, and laughing.

He was going to pay.

**Alice POV**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screeched. "Rosalie, your husband is an idiot."

"What did he do now?" Rosalie hissed.

"His dare landed Bella in JAIL!"

"What?!" Edward roared. "Yes, I was," he snapped at Jasper.

"Oh, here's the worst part. Charlie was the one who arrested her! She'd better come up with a good cover story, or Charlie's going to come in here with a gun and shoot Edward…"

**Bella POV**

"So, you're saying Edward _didn't _dare you to do this, it was Emmett?" Charlie asked me for the fourth time.

"Yes! Edward would never make me do something like that. He didn't want me to do this, but it was either that or I spend the whole day with Mike Newton."

"Well, sorry Bella, but you're going to have to spend the night in jail. I'm not bailing you out." Charlie sighed and led me into the back room. "Take off the costume."

I blushed and looked down. "I can't," I whispered.

Charlie looked at me, confused. "What?"

"I can't," I said a little louder.

"Why?"

My answer was an even redder blush. Charlie handed me a red jumpsuit and pointed to the bathroom. I slipped inside and changed, getting a look at what Alice had put on me.

The lingerie was green, lacy, and even smaller than a bikini. My face turned as red as a fire truck.

I slipped on the stupid suit and walked out. Charlie led me to the only cell in the whole place. I scowled and stepped in. Charlie shut and locked the cell, walking away.

"Alice, I know you are watching me right now. Don't try to break me out, just wait till morning when Charlie lets me out," I whispered as the lights went off at exactly six o' clock. A chuckle came from behind me. I turned to see a dark shadow right outside the barred window.

"Emmett, you'd better run!" I hissed.

"Wow, Bella, I never knew we rubbed off on you so much. You're becoming one of us!" he said from outside.

"You're in so much trouble when I get out of here, you won't be able to go anywhere without somebody laughing at you!"

"Sure, whatever."

"You enjoy this, don't you?"

"Yup."

I smirked evilly. "Well, you're going to regret it."

And I turned away from the window to begin planning my evil revenge on Emmett.

"Rise and shine, Bells," Charlie said as he walked into the jail the next morning. "You get to go home."

"Yes!" I cried as he unlocked the cell. He held up a hand.

"No, young lady. Alice is going to come pick you up, then she will take you straight home."

"Aw, Dad! I have the ultimate revenge for Emmett! And it won't land him in jail!" I put on the puppy dog pout Alice and Rosalie had taught me last week for whenever I had to get out of trouble. "Please, Daddy?"

Charlie's resolve began to break. "Fine, you can finish your stupid game. But I want you home by ten o' clock, no exceptions. And you will be grounded again if I see you or any of the Cullens near here again for the rest of the week. Clear?"

I hung my head. "Yes, Dad."

I walked out of the jail and got into the waiting Jeep. Alice turned to me in an instant. "Bella, I couldn't see your future because you kept changing plans so fast, but the ones I saw were _hilarious! _Like the one with Emmett in an Easter bunny suit and the one with him in a butterfly costume and the one where he sang a Britney Spears song in the mall and…"

"_Alice!" _I groaned as we pulled into the Cullen's drive. "Shut up for a second. Is Emmett inside?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I need you to keep Emmett downstairs with Jasper." She pulled in front of the house and Edward helped me out. Emmett bounced out of the house and cackled madly.

"Rose, can you and Edward go upstairs, please?" I asked through my teeth. Rosalie nodded and led the way upstairs. Jasper helped me get around Emmett and I grabbed the pen and notebook from Emmett's hand. I made it upstairs without tripping. Hooray!

I found Edward and Rosalie in her room. I had never been in here before; there was a large bed with red sheets, a closet about half the size of Alice's, and a large mirror. It was taller than me! I sat on the bed and scribbled a note, then showed it to them.

_Rosalie, you don't mind a feathery Emmett, do you? _

Rosalie blinked and laughed.


	5. The Massive List of Dares

**Really short chapter, but i guess I should tell you all what Emmett has to go through. **

**Emmett: You're putting me through all of that?! That's cruel, Ashley. Below the belt. **

**Me: You deserve it. **

**disclaimer: all twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun tormenting a few.

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

I heard my wife laugh from upstairs, and it sent chills up my spine. Not in a good way, mind you. I knew I was going to get it, after what I did to the Volvo. And Bella. But they can't kill me! I'm invincible! I can beat each and every one of them in a fight. Well, maybe not Edward, but he cheats. And Jasper and Alice- they have their freak show powers to help them. Plus Jasper was a military expert for almost a century. But it's Bella's dare, and nothing she can come up with will hurt me!…Right?

**Bella POV**

Edward chuckled. "He's getting overconfident."

I smirked. "Good." The bigger they are, the harder they fall!

"Well, the list looks good," Rose said once we finished the list of dares. Actually, it was one big dare, each part completely unrelated to the next. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" I cheered.

Revenge is sweet.

**Emmett POV**

They came downstairs after what felt like forever. Alice had been giggling her ass off for the last half hour. What the hell was so funny, anyway?

"You'll see, Emmett," Edward said ominously as they took their seats. Alice took the video camera and hit record again. It had been off since I was held downstairs. She set it on top of the TV.

"Bring it, Bella."

Bella grinned and shook her head. "Too easy," she muttered. "Okay, Emmett. This is one massive dare, and you must complete each part of this or I will send this video tape to the Denalis- just the parts with your dare and right before the game, mind you."

**Rose POV**

I watched my husband's face as Bella began reading the list. I must admit, the human was a genius! Some of them were Edward's and my ideas, but at least half of them were hers.

"Emmett, you have to:

Wrestle Jasper blindfolded (Emmett's face lit up with this one) and whatever happens to you cannot be removed until Carlisle and Esme come home. (The grin faded a bit, but it was still there.)

Then, you have to walk around in a Barney costume at the playground and sing 'I Love You'- NO sick versions, stick to the ORIGINAL song!

After that, you have to go to a costume store, dressed as Tinkerbell and pretend to sprinkle pixie dust on people's heads while saying, 'Faith, trust, and pixie dust'. (Emmett's face was becoming more horrified with each dare.)

Dress up in a chicken suit and ask Jessica Stanley on a date. Then, it doesn't matter if she accepts or rejects you, you have to go up to Mike Newton and ask him the same question.

You have to let Edward dress you for the rest of the week.

You are not allowed to use your car for three days, or drive anyone else's.

You must surrender all gaming privileges to Seth. I will drive them over there myself. After spraying them down, of course.

You need to call Carlisle and tell him that you love him as more than a father- it _must be convincing!_

You are not allowed to come within ten feet of Rosalie once these dares are completed for as long as she says.

If at any time you are almost arrested, book it! I promised Charlie my revenge wouldn't land you in jail.

And you must still be coated in whatever you are coated in at the beginning of the dare."

I grinned. Yes, I was being mean, but my husband deserved it. Serves him right for messing with Edward's car door- it'll take me two days to fit the new door on after it gets here. I ordered the new one while we were upstairs. Along with a few other things needed for these dares.

Alice was laughing so hard she would have died if she had to breathe.

Emmett POV

No wonder Alice had been giggling so hard.

I'm a dead vamp.

* * *

**Oh, yes you are! Sorry for all you Emmett lovers out there (me being one of them; heck, I love ALL the Cullens!), but i just have to torture Emmett to get back at him for everything he's done. But he'll bounce back. He always does. **

**Leave plenty of reviews!**

**And don't yell at me about the length. I warned you it was short. **

**ASHLEY**


End file.
